poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Wrench Island
Monkey Wrench Island is the 46th island on Poptropica. It serves as a special tutorial island to help new players understand the mechanics of the game. In August 2019, it was replaced by Snagglemast Island. Plot Synopsis The player starts out piloting a small plane with Amelia, ready to race against several other aircraft in the Flying Ace Race for the grand prize: the island medallion. The host asks the player if they are ready, to which they can confirm, bail out, or ask the completely unrelated question of how they may get alternative costumes. If they choose to bail out, the story ends here and they are returned to Home Island. If not the race begins. With a great start, the player and Amelia are second to only the Red Baroness. However, she then sabotages their plane by throwing a wrench at the propeller. Thus, the plane goes down. The player wakes up on land. A monkey appears, prompting him/her to follow him. The monkey inadvertently releases a crab trapped under a rock, who steals the wrench used to sabotage the plane. The player follows the monkey to find the crashed plane trapped in vines hanging from the trees. The monkey jumps up on the plane and starts jumping up and down. Amelia realizes that this will the plane down, and encourages the player to help. The plane falls, and Amelia is free. She tells the player they need a wrench to fix the plane, telling them that the monkey may know where it is. Back near the beach, the monkey is sitting on one of the 'see-saw' rocks. The player jumps on the other 'see-saw' rock, releasing the crab. With nowhere to run, the crab drops the wrench it stole and sinks into the sand. The wrench is obtained and they go back to the crash scene. At the crash scene, the player uses the wrench on the plane, and it appears to be fixed. Everyone jumps in and the plane moves forward, but it never makes it off the ground. The monkey jumps out of the plane and onto the ledge, with the player and Amelia following. They arrive at a tropical resort called Crusoe's Castaway Retreat. Amelia suggests they ring the bell at the desk, to which they do. Crusoe appears and scolds the monkey for not wearing his uniform, who we now know as Mongo. Crusoe tries to offer service, but Amelia just wants to get back to the race. Crusoe is reminded of old times, prompting him to tell a long story. Amelia and the player move aside and skip the story. Crusoe digresses from his story and tells the player he can help if they bring him a cloth, rope, and a fruit drink. After finding the cloth and rope, and using a tedious method to make a fruit drink, they hand over the items to Crusoe. He tells them to wait, and to not disturb him while he is working. After a while, Amelia grows impatient and tells the player to go and see what he is doing. The player finds him napping in a hammock made from the rope and cloth, with his drink. Amelia is enraged, but Crusoe tells her that his best work comes when he is rested, and hands her some plans. The plans are nothing but a crudely drawn picture of him escaping in a bucket with helium filled balloons tied to them with his drink in hand. Mongo on the other hand has drawn up a far superior and detailed plan which they use to build the yellow Poptropica blimp. They embark the blimp leave Mongo and the other monkeys behind. Amelia and the player have now caught up to the other racers. They release some bags to gain more speed. Before they can release the last bag, the Red Baroness bumps into them and knocks the player out of the blimp. Amelia catches them on top of the blimp. The Red Baroness drops objects on the player, but they dodge them. After releasing the final bag they find that Crusoe has been napping in the hammock underneath the blimp the entire time. They cannot throw what they thought was just another bag out. Amelia doesn't know what else they can throw, but they player realizes they can throw out the wrench. They are still too heavy, so Amelia tries to get a reluctant Crusoe to throw the drink out. He won't because there is still some left, but the player manages to trick him into thinking he is getting a refill, and throw it out. It lands in the Red Baroness' plane. Crusoe jumps in to retrieve his drink, but gets it all over the place and in the plane's wiring. The Red Baroness's plane crash lands, and the player and Amelia have won the race. The host presents the island medallion to the player, which they put on. Walkthough * When you are first on the plane, say, "Let's go!" * When you are asked if you are ready, say "We're ready!" * Your plane has crashed on the beach. Follow the monkey. * Climb up the vine onto the rock structure. * Jump onto the plane. Continue jumping up and down until it falls to the ground. * Go left. Stand on the left side of the left 'see-saw'. The crab will have nowhere to run and drop the wrench. * Pick up the wrench. * Go Right. Open your inventory and use the wrench on the plane. * Jump out of the plane and go right. * You are now at the resort. Ring the bell at the desk. * Say "Yes" if you would like to learn how to speed up dialogue or "No" if you already know how to. * Climb up the tree and go to the right hand side. Turn the crank next to the struggling monkey. * You will now have obtained the rope. * Go back up and click on the broken bag of fruit. You have now obtained the cloth. * Push the fruits into the hole at the top of the Juice Machine. * Start the Juice Machine by pulling the lever at the bottom. * Talk to Crusoe to give him the items. * Go to the shade on the right to where Crusoe is napping. Click him to wake him up. * Talk to Mongo the monkey to see his plans. * Jump in the blimp to take off. * Click the bags to drop them. You will only be able to drop all but one. * Avoid the objects being dropped by the Red Baroness. * Drop the final bag. * Use the wrench to drop it from the blimp. * Offer Crusoe a refill of his drink to make him hand it over. You will throw it overboard. * You have won the race. Characters # You # Amelia # The Red Baroness # Mongo # Crusoe # Monkeys # Various background characters Trivia * This island's internal name is "ftue." * Amelia is a reference to Amelia Earhart, the first female aviator to fly across the Atlantic Ocean. * A "Monkey Wrench" is the name given to a wrench that can be adjusted. * It serves as a tutorial island, replacing Hub Island. * The Red Baroness is a reference of the Red Baron. Category:Islands Category:2016 Islands Category:Monkey Wrench Island